


Loving Hug

by givemepizza



Series: Healing Hugs [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring Even, Fluff, M/M, Sad Isak, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak is having a hard time in life and luckily He has a heaven sent boyfriend to surprise him at work with hugs and of course, kisses.





	Loving Hug

**Author's Note:**

> After years of endless job hunting, I finally found work this year and to be honest, it's a shitty job. Last week during lunch, I sat at my desk wishing someone special could visit me and cheer me up a bit. out of those thoughts, this story was born. I felt a little better after writing it. I hope it'll put a smile on my readers' faces too<3

It’s just another boring Thursday afternoon for Isak at the office. He works as a credit officer at a reputable agency. Business is slow these days in spite of the agency’s good reputation. For most of the day he has been watching his recently downloaded music videos on his work computer. It’s lunch hour now and his co-workers have gone out for lunch. Isak politely declined, not exactly feeling like going out. Besides, his boyfriend Even packed a lunch for him this morning. 

Quite immersed in listening to music on his phone, Isak almost misses the car that pulls up outside his office, but he catches it because he’d spot his boyfriend’s car anywhere. Being located on the ground floor corner office of a complex with floor-to-ceiling windows allows Isak and his workmates to see everyone that’s parking their cars outside before walking in.

Isak frowns as he cranes his neck to peer outside. Even steps out of the car, makes the short walk to the office and steps inside.

“Hey, baby.” Even gleefully greets the moment he is inside the office.

Isak rises to his feet, “Hi, Even. What are you doing here?” he goes to stand before Even.

Even shrugs, still smiling brightly. “I missed you.”

Isak can’t believe it. “really? He asks with eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Even nods and cocks his eyebrows. “you are having such a hard time here at your office lately, so I thought a hug in the middle of the day would help.” 

Isak’s heart melts and suddenly he gets all teary with emotion. “yes it will help.” He smiles, blinking back the tears threatening to pour out. 

So Even opens his arms wide and Isak instantly steps into them with abundant gratitude. Even holds Isak tight and gently rocks him while occasionally kissing his hair. Isak lets his tears fall because he knows that its’ okay. He doesn't have to be ashamed in front of his Even. 

Even is the one who has seen him through years of joblessness, followed by years of bad jobs including this one. Even is the one who runs baths for Isak and gives him foot massages after an exceptionally tough day chasing after clients in the field at work. Even is the one who makes sure Isak eats a hearty meal at dinner on days when Isak’s office gets so busy that no one can get a chance to eat. Even is the one who wipes Isak’s tears on days when Isak gets a harsh scolding from his boss. Even listens to Isak 

When Isak needs to very about yet another hardship at work. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’ll be okay.” Even tries to soothe. He pulls back to look at Isak’s teary face and reaches up to wipe them away with his fingers. 

“I’m such a failure.”

“Don’t say that.”

“How is it I can’t land a proper gig in 7 years?”

Even sighs, eying his boyfriend pityingly and increasingly getting heart broken by the sight. Sometimes he doesn't know what to say when Isak says things like this, but he still tries because he can’t-no-he won’t let Isak sink deeper into the dark abyss that is hopelessness and unhappiness. 

Holding Isak at arm’s length, Even says seriously, “life is good to some and a bitch to others. That sucks, but it’s a fact and I’m sorry that right now you are on the darker side. The important thing is that the sun always shines on everyone some time. Your day will come.” He pauses for a few beats and then smilingly adds, “Don’t lose heart. In the meantime, you have me.” 

That last bit puts a smile on Isak’s face. It’s a fact that never fails to cheer him up, give him strength and hope. Even has the job, apartment and car; but he has never made Isak feel inferior and he has never felt like a freeloading burden in Even’s home. If he got a boyfriend as wonderful as Even, certainly greater things are in store for him. It hurts now but he knows that he’ll be okay especially with Even holding his hand. 

“I know people say this a lot, but I mean it with all my heart. You are the best part of my life.” Isak says and fresh tears roll down his cheeks. Even quickly wipes them away and pulls Isak into another hug. 

They stay in each other’s arms for a while, just soaking up each other’s warmth. “thanks for coming. This is nice.” Isak whispers.

“can I tell you something?”

“Hm?”

“I needed a hug too. That place I like so much didn't have my favorite fried garlic chicken fillets on the menu today. It was a very shocking, chilling and disappointing moment for me.”

Isak burst out laughing and Even relishes in the small victory. It only it was as easy for him to turn Isak’s life around, he thinks morosely. 

Isak rears back, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Even’s neck. “thank goodness. You don’t have garlic breathe, so I can kiss you as much as I want.” 

“I like that idea.” Even winks.

“We’ll try another place for the garlic fillets tonight.” Isak suggests.

“oh thank God you said that. I really can’t go a day without them.” 

Isak laughs again, “so I've noticed. Buy me drumsticks and chicken and I’ll let you have all the garlic fillets you want.” 

“It’s a deal.” Even declares and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three-part series. Your comments and kudos are welcome<3


End file.
